Text Messages
by Alittica
Summary: Julian didn't act like it, but getting texts from Derek made everything better. Based on Cp Coulter's Dalton. Derian.


Alright, some more Derian. This is based on CP's "Six random fact about Julian" post on Tumblr, where Julian said that even though he doesn't show it, getting texts from Derek while on location made him feel better.

Erm, I'm not sure how I feel about this, but yeah, here goes. Derek's texts are in bold, Julian's are in italics.

* * *

><p>Julian would never admit it, not in a million years, but he missed Derek. He'd been on location for almost a month and he hadn't heard from the athlete in a while. Sure, he kept himself busy with work and he had friends among his cast members, but it wasn't the same. He was homesick, and he didn't understand why Derek hadn't texted him at all the last week. Logan, he expected. He knew Logan didn't care or didn't have the time to bother trying to care, what with chasing after hobbits and countertenors and who knows what else, but Derek was something else. Derek usually called or texted every few days, to catch Julian up on the latest at Dalton or ask for advice on one of his many women and to make sure Jules was okay.<p>

So it was understandable that Julian had a rather hard time keeping the grin off his face when he finally felt his phone buzz with a text from his best friend.

**Hey, long time no talk.** Julian texted back quickly, fingers fumbling over the keys.

_Yeah. Well whose fault is that? Too busy screwing all of Dobry to text your best friend? I'm hurt, D._

Julian worried for a moment. Maybe he shouldn't have been snarky. What if Derek didn't respond? It was just Julian's natural instinct, after all. He had felt a warmth in his chest when he read the text from Derek, so of course he had to cover it up with a snide comment. He didn't even understand why he felt a million times better when he heard from Derek. Were texts from the boy really that great?

**I was waiting for you to text me.**

_What? Why would you do that? _

**I thought maybe I was bothering you or something, texting first all the time. I figured you were busy and you'd text when you could.**

…_I was waiting for you to text me._

**Huh. Awkward. Lol. Well I'm texting you now, Diva. How's life?**

Julian rolled his eyes fondly. _Fine. Busy and boring. You?_

**Busy and boring too. Especially without you here.**

Julian felt heat spread over his face. What the hell? It was just Derek. Why was he acting like a schoolgirl?

_Aw, I always knew you loved me. ;) _

…**Haha. Very funny. So. Anyone caught your eye out there?**

_Nope. No one compares to you, Der-Bear. _

**Shut up. Stop that.**

_Stop what?_

**Stop flirting!**

_Afraid you'll get flustered and confess your secret desire for me?_

No response. Julian furrowed his brow when the five minute mark hit. Had he gone too far? He was only kidding. He didn't really think Derek felt anything for him. Ignoring the way his heart clenched oddly at the thought of Derek's nonexistent feelings, he started typing again.

_Derek? I was kidding. I'm sorry. We can talk about something else if you want._

…**Yes.**

_Yes what? Yes you wanna talk about something else?_

**No. Yes to the other thing. The thing before. **Julian stared at his phone in confusion before his eyes widened with realization. Was Derek saying what he thought he was saying? More importantly, were those _butterflies_ he felt?

_..What? Are you saying…you really do have a thing for me?_

**Nevermind.**

_Derek. I will literally fly back home to pry this out of you if I need to._

**Fine. Yeah. Whatever. I have feelings for you. Happy? Now mock and reject me so we can move on.**

_I don't want to._ Julian found his fingers typing this response before he could even fully process what was happening. But strangely, he also found they were typing the truth.

**Really? You're not just screwing around with me?**

_That is an interesting thought, and one I believe we should revisit later. But no. Really._

**Wow…**

_Yeah._

**So. If I have feelings for you, and you…?**

_I think I feel something for you too._

**Then… wanna go out when you get back? I promise not to put the moves on you. Right away. Just try to resist your urges. ;)**

_Sure. : ) That…I mean whatever. That's fine. And please, don't flatter yourself. Just make the date good, yes?_

**I'll do my best, diva. : ) **

Yeah. Texts from Derek were awesome.


End file.
